Deja de hablar, idiota
by itmustbesorcery
Summary: Con el equipo Iwatobi de vacaciones, Rin y Rei enfrentan sus diferencias al margen de los demás.


FAVOR DE LEER!

Nota: Primero y principal quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas que me han mandado sus reviews, aprecio mucho sus comentarios y me alegra saber que alguien más disfruta de mi inexperta forma de narrar.  
Nota1: Este fic me llevó dos días escribirlo, confieso que esta locura que tengo por unir a Rin y a Rei es todavía tierra inexplorada. Muchas de sus interacciones son basadas en mis headcanons (ideas, perfiles de los personajes y el relato que no respetan los canones de la historial original) pero intenté ser lo más fiel a sus personalidades. La verdad es que se como ship me atraen mucho.  
Nota2: En mi intento por no escribir "Rin" todo el tiempo, usé referencias como "colorado" (aunque todos sabemos que su color de pelo no es ginger) Just so you know.  
Nota3: Modifiqué algunos de los datos generales de los personajes, uno de ellos: fecha de cumpleaños. Me fue difícil hacer coincidir fechas, pero pueden pasarse por alto.  
Nota4: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen.  
Nota5: No esperaba hacer tantas notas... Solo voy a decir que la extensión del fic se justifica por mi incapacidad de escribir escenas explícitas, es algo en lo que estoy trabajando, jeje.

* * *

Iban a cumplirse tres meses desde que a Rei le habían cedido su propio apartamento, tanto su madre como su padre confiaban en que podría organizarse por su cuenta hasta que el señor Ryugazaki cumpliese su año de trabajo en el exterior.

Una vez cada cuatro semanas, a Rei lo visitaba su abuelo materno, el dueño del departamento. Le había enseñado todo tipo de trucos para mantener el lugar en orden, cómo medir la temperatura del agua en invierno, le advirtió sobre la llave de gas y le aconsejó comprar unas rejas para la ventana frente al escritorio.

Allí se encontraba Rei leyendo para su próximo examen de química. Le gustaba tener su propio espacio. No solía recibir gente, a pesar de aquella visita cuando se ausentó a la práctica del equipo de natación Iwatobi y éstos acabaron por tocar a su puerta. Esas mismas caras se encontraban en un portar retratos sobre el escritorio junto a una pila de libros. De cara a la puerta, cada vez que Rei volvía de las prácticas, aquella foto era lo primero que veía. Más de un mes había transcurrido desde aquel torneo, las cosas habían cambiado a partir de entonces.

Distrajo su vista del libro para fijarla en ella, las caras se iluminaban con sonrisas, algunas lágrimas en los ojos de Nagisa y Makoto_. _Rió divertido al recordar la cara de Haru cuando Nagisa le preguntó si él también estaba llorando. Había sido un día de muchas emociones. Pronto descansó sus ojos sobre un cuarto integrante de la foto, _Rin Matsuoka. _Tomó el portar retratos con ambas manos y se echó contra el respaldo de la silla. Un mes atrás Rei creyó conocer la clase de persona que era Rin y no le agradaba. Después de su charla días antes de a la competencia había llegado a la conclusión de que Rin era alguien difícil de interpretar. Eso, sin embargo, no lo detuvo a la hora de cederle su lugar en el _relay. _Tantas horas de entrenamiento se esfumaron cuando, desde las gradas, Rei observaba a sus amigos nadar con alguien que no era él. Al principio le fue difícil enterrar lo que realmente sentía. Le apasionaba la idea de nadar no solo para el equipo sino _con el equipo_, _su equipo_. Sorprendido por el resultado de la carrera, su disgusto se transformó en alivio. Esa misma sensación le generaba mirar la fotografía. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, _para nada._

Fue gracias a aquel gesto que Rin volvió a nadar con ellos, él incluido. Los primeros encuentros fueron algo extraños, algunas veces las conversaciones giraban alrededor de anécdotas que Rei no había presenciado. En su intento por no parecer perdido, hacía un esfuerzo por recordar sus propias historias de pequeño, aunque de nada servía para contribuir en sus conversaciones. Se le había vuelto un hábito llegar sobre la hora de entrenamiento a fin de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de la pileta.

Su técnica había mejorado, una vez pasada la adrenalina del torneo su cuerpo volvía a amigarse con el agua. Hacía todo lo posible por no mostrarse nervioso cuando Rin lo observaba desde una de las esquinas. Su presencia no le molestaba, lo incomodaba. No había recibido más que cumplidos por parte del resto, pero Rin se guardaba esos pensamientos para sí. Habían logrado entablar una buena relación, cuidando sus palabras y demostrando muy poco, todavía debía acostumbrarse. Aun así, algo parecía estar fuera de lugar. Haru y Rin ya no discutían, Makoto y Nagisa llenaban sus diálogos hablando sobre sus planes para las vacaciones. _Vacaciones._ Quedaban dos semanas de clases y los días parecían volar, pronto Nagisa se iría a pasar el verano con su padre, Haru acompañaría a Makoto unas semanas en un viaje con su familia. Todos contaban con grandes planes_… todos menos Rei._

-Okey, muchachos-dijo Nagisa hablando fuerte y claro- esta ha sido mi última tarde con ustedes hasta que regrese.

-La nuestra también-

-¿Huh? ¿Mako-chan y Haru-chan también se van mañana?- preguntó Rei. Makoto afirmó con la cabeza.

- Oi, ¿y recién ahora lo mencionan?- se quejó Rin.

-¿Qué pasa, Rin?- éste hizo la vista a un lado.

-Nada… Pensé que estarían para… Olvídenlo, no importa.

- Como sea, nos queda la cena esta noche en mi casa- miró a Haru que estaba por decir algo- No, Haru-chan, no comeremos mackerel porque a Rin-chan le provoca gases.

-¡¿EH?!-

Caminaron juntos a la salida y cada uno partió por su lado.

-¡No falten!- gritó Nagisa a lo lejos.

El sol lucía sus últimos rayos de luz a medida que se escondía en el horizonte. El calor parecía ahuyentar a la gente de las calles, Rei caminaba solo por la vereda, la boca le sabía a cloro y le transpiraba la nuca_. Último día_, pensó. Pasarían semanas hasta estar todos juntos nuevamente.

Una vez dentro de su departamento, puso su ropa a lavar, tomó algo para comer de la heladera y, antes de que pudiese meterse en la ducha, cayó rendido sobre su cama. Estaba exhausto.

-¿Qué tal está? Delicioso, ¿o no?

-Por favor, Nagisa. No hables con la boca abierta.- le reprochó Rin.

-¿Por qué no-oops!- comenzó a babearse con jugo de cangrejo volcándolo de vuelta en su plato. Se miraron unos segundos hasta explotar en risas.

-¿No hace mucho calor para comer cangrejo?- preguntó Makoto sirviéndose otra porción.

- Si, pero le pedí a mamá que lo cocine especialmente para mí. Verán… papá no es buen cocinero así que… va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta mi próxima comida decente.

-¡Nagisa!-

-Lo siento- dijo riendo.

La fuente frente ellos expulsaba un aroma exquisito, dejaron las puertas abiertas al patio para que corriera aire. Rin no dejaba de moverse, el calor no le permitía encontrar una posición cómoda sobre el suelo.

-¡Qué calor!- dijo estirando los brazos.

-Ten- el brazo de Nagisa se extendió a lo largo de la mesa ofreciéndole una banda para el pelo. A Rin le causó gracia ver el suyo recogido.

-Gracias-

Siguiendo el recorrido de sus dedos, Rei notó las gotas de sudor que caían por su cuello. Sintió un gusto salado a en la boca. _Cómo puede tener el pelo tan largo_, pensó. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Rin.

-¿Todo bien, Rei?- volvió su vista a la mesa. La temperatura de la habitación ayudó a disimular su sonrojo. Volvió a acomodarse los anteojos.

- ¿A qué hora parten mañana?- preguntó Rin ajustándose el pelo. Makoto y Haru se miraron.

- Bueno, a mamá le gusta salir antes del amanecer para ganarle a las horas de mucho sol. Si logro que mis hermanos terminen de armar sus valijas para esta noche, lo más probable es que lo hagamos a esa hora.

-Yo también tengo que terminar la mía- comentó Haru que intentaba tomar las últimas gotas de agua en su vaso.

-¿EH? ¡Haru! Dijiste que terminarías de hacerlo sin mí.

-Es que… no sé qué traje de baño llevar- Rin se abofeteó a sí mismo.

- Siempre es el mismo dilema contigo, ¿o no Haru?- su amigo no dio respuesta – Como sea, será difícil sobrevivir el verano aquí.

Se hizo un silencio. Sus compañeros se quedaron mirándolo.

-¿Qué pasó con volver a Australia?-

-Nah, hubo un cambio de planes.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- hubo otra pausa. Rin espió a Rei unos segundos hasta rodearlo con su brazo.

-No se preocupen, Ryugazaki aquí presente cuidará muy bien de mí- de nuevo esa sonrisa en su rostro. Rei sintió el peso sobre su hombro y el rostro de Rin muy cerca del suyo. El calor humano lo puso nervioso.

-¿Rei-chan?—¡No se vale! Todos tendrán a alguien con quién divertirse menos yo- el rubio se cruzó de brazos.

-Así es, Rei prometió entretenerme durante el verano.

-¿Cuándo dije eso?- antes de que alguien pudiese oírlo Rin lo palmeó en la espalda haciendo que sus anteojos se resbalaran.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- dijeron en coro una vez acabada la cena. A continuación, se ubicaron en los escalones en el exterior de la casa y disfrutaron de su última media hora comiendo un helado. Los ojos de Rei se perdieron en el cielo. Si te acercabas lo suficiente, podías ver las estrellas reflejadas en el vidrio de sus anteojos. A su lado, Makoto le daba la espalda mientras intentaba iluminar su celular, seguramente estaría escribiendo un mensaje de texto. Le dio otro mordisco a su helado y se limitó a escuchar a Nagisa haciendo un resumen de su último mes juntos.

-Haru—deberíamos ir yendo- su amigo acertó con la mirada.

-Yo también- Rei se puso de pie- Gracias por todo, Nagisa-kun.

-Gracias, Nagisa- le sonrieron una vez más y se despidieron con un abrazo. Los cuatro rodearon a Nagisa que estaba por largarse a llorar.

-Los voy a extrañar, los quiero mucho chicos.

-Ya, ya, no digas esas cosas vergonzosas. Serán solo unas semanas, estarás bien-

Las palabras de Rin iluminaron su rostro. Cuánto lo habían extrañado sus amigos Rei podía notarlo con facilidad. _No está mal_, pensó.

-¡Buen verano!- fueron sus últimas palabras de despedida.

-Ustedes también pásenla bien—volteó a sus amigos- la verdad es que los invitaría a venir con nosotros pero no tengo lugar- se lamentó Makoto.

-Gracias, Makoto-senpai.

El abrazo ya había pasado y no querían avergonzarse mucho más, Rin chocó puños con ambos y se marcharon.

La alarma sonó a las diez, o eso pensó Rei cuando estiró su brazo para apagarla. Pasaron unos segundos y sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. _Claramente no eran las diez._

En su torpeza por encontrar sus anteojos, caminó hacia la puerta y espió por el mirador. _Rin. _La luz lo cegó al abrirla.

-¿Rin? ¿Qué pasó?- solo veía la mitad de su cara.

-¿_Rin_? ¿Dónde quedó el _chan_?- estaba muy dormido para entender sus palabras, se rascó varias veces el ojo hasta poder verlo bien.

-Lo siento, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

-Oi, ¿no vas a abrirme la puerta? Son la una de la tarde, ¿qué diablos haces durmiendo?- los ojos de Rei se abrieron por completo. _¿Su alarma sonó y no la escuchó? _Le abrió el paso a Rin. Hizo un esfuerzo por acomodar sus cosas, había perdido el humor.

-Así que es verdad… vives solo- dijo admirando la habitación de esquina a esquina.

-Humm.. si- quedaron de pie enfrentándose- Entonces, ¿qué se te ofrece, Rin-_chan_?- Rin sonrió, pero Rei no pudo verlo.

-¿Todos estos… son tuyos?- señaló los premios sobre los estantes. Hizo un gesto de afirmación- Impresionante- acabó por decir. Rei no sabía qué hacer, en su mente Rin hubiese sido la última persona a quién esperaría encontrar del otro lado de la puerta_. La una de la tarde. _Ya los demás se habrían ido _ Ryugazaki aquí presente cuidará muy bien de mí _ A Rei se le revolvió el estómago.

-Rin- se rascó la cabeza. Éste volteó a mirarlo. Ahora que eran únicamente ellos dos su mirada le pesaba aún más- acerca de lo que dijiste ayer en la cena... ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con eso?-

-¿Huh?- se extrañó. Al colorado le llamó la atención su postura, sin mencionar el pijama que llevaba puesto. Este era Rei, el mismo Rei que había enfrentado un mes atrás. Rei, el cuarto integrante del equipo Iwatobi, el único responsable de que él haya podido a nadar con sus amigos una vez más. Soltó una risa.

-Oi, ¿qué es tan gracioso?- se enfadó Rei.

-Nada, nada- guardó las manos en sus bolsillos – Nunca te lo agradecí, ¿o sí?

-¿Eh?- se acomodó los anteojos.

-Ya sabes… Lo que pasó en el torneo—nunca te di las gracias.

Rei lo sabía, no había una vez que Rei mirara a Rin a los ojos y no pensara en lo que pasó ese día. Pero, ¿agradecerle? Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido, no lo hizo por él… Lo hizo por su equipo, _sus amigos. _

-No es necesario, lo hice por los demás- Rin se aclaró la garganta.

- Sí, claro. A eso me refiero—En fin, gracias… Rei.

-No fue nada.

- En cuanto a tu pregunta, en parte sí y en parte no. Verás, hoy mi equipo acordó llevar a cabo una competencia de natación interna, nada oficial, solo yo y algunos más.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?-

-Primero date una ducha y quítate esos pijamas, me desconcentra ver a un chico vestido en mariposas, _who does that?- _Rei no comprendió lo último pero asintió con lo de darse una ducha- Te explicaré todo cuando salgas.

Sin entender muy bien de qué iba la cosa, Rei se dirigió al baño y salió diez minutos más tarde. Vio a Rin recostado sobre su cama.

-Eh… ¿Rin?

-Ah, sí. Lo siento-volvió a sentarse- Entonces, ¿me acompañas a probar suerte en la competencia o no?

_¿M..Me acompañas? _Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza.

-De acuerdo- ¿DE ACUERDO? REI, _WHAT THE HELL?!_. Como sea, solo iría a mirar. No tenía planes para la tarde y ya había desperdiciado su mañana durmiendo.

-Oh... ¿Enserio? Genial, come algo, toma tus cosas y vamos. Te haré comprobar el nivel de mi equipo, _they kick ass._

_¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Rin?_

Fue como se lo imaginaba, las cuadras parecían eternas cuando ninguno de los dos decía nada. Rin, que sonaba muy entusiasmado antes de salir del apartamento, ahora se limitaba a mirar al frente. Sin Nagisa y los demás, la conversación no florecía en lo más mínimo.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no quisiste irte a Australia?- sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero diría lo que fuese con tal de romper el silencio. Rin soltó un suspiro y dirigió su vista al cielo.

-Supongo que por mi madre, este tiempo la vi muy sola y sabía que querría que me quedara- sorprendido por la sinceridad de sus palabras, las mejillas de Rei se bañaron en un fuerte rubor.

-Perdón, mi pregunta fue inapropiada. Lo siento- hizo lo posible por no verlo a los ojos.

-Está bien, por lo menos ya estamos hablando—No me odias, ¿o sí?

-¿Huh?

- Olvídalo- sus figuras se perdieron cruzando la puerta del gimnasio.

-¡Senpai! ¡Matsuoka-senpai! - por encima de su hombro, Rei vio aproximarse a un chico no más alto que Nagisa agitando un silbato en su mano. Ambos voltearon.

-¿Nitori?-

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- el muchacho de ojos azules se inclinó frente a él_- _¡Lo estábamos esperando!

-¿Cumpleaños?- dudó Rei. Rin solo lo miró de reojo.

-Aquí viene el festejado- el resto del equipo aguardaba en el otro extremo de la pileta- ¿Qué tal, Rin?

-Gracias por recordarlo- hizo una reverencia.

-¿Quién es el que viene contigo?-

- Ryugazaki Rei, del equipo Iwatobi. Le pedí que me acompañara. Accedió a reemplazar a Mitobe para completar el equipo.

-¡¿Eh?!- de nuevo esa palmada en la espalda – Oi- se quejó.

-Fantástico, prepárense que en un rato empezamos.

Rei aguantó el reproche hasta que estuvieron solos nuevamente.

-Hey, Rin—me mentiste- el colorado sonrió burlón.

-No hagas un drama de ello, serán solo dos carreras- se desvistió hasta quedar en traje de baño.

-No hablo de eso- lo interrumpió- No me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños…

-Ah…eso. ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Los demás tampoco lo recordaron, ha pasado mucho tiempo... No es para tanto, ahora cámbiate –le arrojó una prenda a la cara- la tomé de tu departamento sin que te dieras cuenta. Apresúrate.

A Rei le hervía la sangre _No es para tanto_

La técnica de Rei había mejorado, eso era cierto. Pero tampoco estaba listo para lucirse frente a un grupo de desconocidos. Había accedido a atender a la competencia, no ser parte de ella. Pero por otro lado, le sorprendió creer que nadie del equipo Iwatobi recordara el cumpleaños de Rin, y por alguna razón creyó que le debía aquel favor. Hicieron un pre calentamiento breve y comenzaron las primeras corridas. Se sentó a un lado a mirar a los de estilo dorso. El equipo Samezuka no solo estaba en muy buena forma sino que también era numeroso.

-¿Admirando la vista?- Rin se sentó a su lado con los codos sobre las rodillas, le brindó una leve sonrisa- ¿Ves al del carril cuatro? – Siguió la dirección de su dedo y vio a un muchacho moreno con gorra gris- sus brazadas son perfectas sin importar el estilo que nade. Su compañero, el enano parado en la línea de salida, es igual de bueno que él. No hay chances de que le ganes- ¿era enserio? ¿Lo estaba burlando? ¡¿Acaso era él el único incómodo con la situación?!

Una vez finalizada la corrida la predicción de Rin se cumplió.

-Carril cuatro, ¡¿qué te dije?!- iba a agregar algo más pero al ver el rostro de Rei se contuvo.

-¡Estilo mariposa, dos minutos!- era su llamado. Tomó sus antiparras y se dirigió a la línea de largada. El suyo era el tercer carril, observó a su competidor en el siguiente.

Respiró hondo, estiró sus brazos y se ubicó en posición. Fijó su atención en el recorrido y tensó los músculos. _Salida perfecta._ Los consejos de Makoto habían dado sus frutos, sintió el agua rozar cada poro de su cuerpo. Controlaba su respiración y medía su ansiedad hasta que vio al del carril vecino adelantarse un par de metros delante de él. Se mantuvieron equidistantes hasta dar la vuelta, Rei hubiese deseado no darle importancia a las palabras de Rin, pero eso lo motivaba a empujar el agua con más fuerza.

Se merecía una victoria, la necesitaba. Pero el deseo no venció los hechos. Rei no sólo no superó al oponente del cuarto carril sino que terminó en quinta posición. Fue antes de salir del agua cuando escuchó que le hablaban.

-Oh, no estés triste compañero Iwatobi- alzó la vista para encontrarse con su vencedor- Puede que el estilo mariposa no sea lo tuyo después de todo- no hizo caso a sus palabras y forzó los brazos para trepar por el borde de la pileta- _¿O será que sin tu equipo no eres nada?_- los codos de Rei se rindieron sobre el piso de baldosa, escondió su cara entre sus brazos hasta recuperar el aire- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy no trajiste tus _speedos_?- los ojos de Rei se abrieron como platos, soltando un par de lágrimas de impotencia.

-¡OI, QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?- Rin se abrió paso entre los competidores- Hazte a un lado, infeliz- el muchacho lo ignoró y caminó de vuelta a los bancos. Sintió los ojos de Rin clavados en la nuca. En tanto, Rei hizo otro esfuerzo por salir de allí.

-Ten…- estiró su brazo hasta tomar el de él. Sin acotar palabra sobre lo sucedido, Rei volvió por su bolso y sus cosas en el vestuario. _Lo había hecho a propósito._

-Rei, espera, lo siento mucho- iba a tomarlo del hombro cuando Rei amagó bruscamente.

-¡Déjame tranquilo!

-Vamos, aquel chico es un completo idiota. No sabe lo que dice-

-¡Matsuoka, a dónde crees que vas?- gritó su capitán.

Rei cruzó la puerta antes de que pudiese hacer algo.

-¿Vas a competir o no?

- Olvídelo- esa voz irritante de nuevo- hace tiempo se vendió a ese equipo Iwatobi.

- FUCK YOU- fue lo último que se oyó antes de marcharse.

_Lógica_, le hubiese sido útil para comprender lo que Rin estaba tramando. En su locura por comprender lo que sucedía, comenzó a juntar todas las piezas. Rin nunca lo quiso dentro del equipo Iwatobi. Todo aquello había sido montado para hacerle pasar un mal rato. Las palabras que le escupió aquel tipo no eran propias _sino de alguien más_. Si lo pensaba, _solo Rin se había burlado_ _alguna vez de sus speedos_. Los usaba en las prácticas y nunca se guardaba un comentario. Luego, ¿por qué sugerir que el estilo mariposa no es lo suyo, si nadie más sabe que es el único estilo que aprendió? _Rin lo sabía_. Pero más importante_, _¿por qué esperar a hoy para hacerlo? _No quedaba nadie del equipo con él, todos se habían ido._

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y tiró su bolso contra el sillón. Se sentó sobre su cama y hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Por un momento creyó que había conocido al Rin del que todos se la pasaban hablando, pero se equivocó. Le pareció estúpido no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Un brusco retumbe contra su puerta lo absorbió de sus pensamientos. _No podía ser nadie más. _

-¿A qué diablos has venido?- el rostro de Rin se bañó en pánico. Rei estaba llorando.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué…?-

-Esto es realmente patético- tensó los puños a sus costados, cerró sus ojos previniendo las lágrimas- ya se han reído mucho de mí.

-¿De qué hablas? Rei, por favor-

-¡¿No me escuchaste?!

-Oi, YA BASTA- lo detuvo por los hombros contra la puerta, ambos estaban agitados- ¡Odio a los que lloran sin razón, así que mejor explícame qué demonios te pasa!- sus ojos no encontraban los de Rei, tenía los anteojos mojados.

-Todos creían que habías vuelto a ser tú - dijo al fin – los demás… no ven lo que yo veo.

Sentía sus manos firmes contra su clavícula. Se limpió el agua en sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Los demás?

-Mi equipo era feliz con Rin de vuelta en sus vidas—estaba a la vista lo mucho que disfrutan estar juntos.

-No te entiendo, me estás sacando de quicio.

-¡Y tú a mí! ¿Por qué dijiste que pasaríamos el verano juntos?

-Porque…-

-¿Por qué pretender que somos amigos y exponerme frente a todo tu equipo? Tú querías que yo oyera aquellas cosas_. No puedes nadar, no sirves para nada, no mereces estar en un equipo._

-Yo nunca… Eso es pura mierda, Rei. No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo-

-¿Entonces no te molesta que me haya unido al equipo de natación? ¿Qué haya tomado tu lugar?- los ojos de Rin empezaron a humedecerse, así como la voz de Rei fue perdiendo su fuerza.

-¡Sí me molesta! Quiero decir… no es como tú dices.

-Sí que lo es-

-¡DEJA DE HABLAR, IDIOTA!- por sus mejillas cayeron las primeras gotas. Rei se quedó perplejo. Pronto sintió el peso de su frente sobre su hombro- Hoy es mi cumpleaños- le confesó al fin- ¿sabes lo que se siente que te acusen de ser un completo desgraciado el día de tu cumpleaños?- no era exactamente lo que Rei esperaba como respuesta-¿Enserio me crees ese tipo de persona?

- Es que yo…-

-Sí, tú Rei, eso es lo que me molesta de esta situación.

-No comprendo- Rin se separó de él y dirigió la vista al suelo.

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo, se supone que aquí la víctima soy yo. Yo debería odiarte a ti, no al revés.

-¿Huh?-

- En este tiempo me di cuenta del error que cometí al marcharme. No importa lo que aparente la situación, estoy de vuelta pero no soy el mismo. Tú no lo entenderías, nos conocimos hace unos meses nada más- los ojos se clavaron en los de Reí- pero yo si me conocía entonces y ahora te conozco a ti. Tú nadas para el equipo, te amoldas al trabajo en grupo. No buscas ganar por ti sino por los demás, tú…- soltó otra lágrima al sonreír- Dios santo Rei, tú me cediste tu puesto en tu primer relay con el equipo, yo me porté como un patán y aun así obtuve lo que quería.

-¿De qué va todo esto?-

-Tú te lo merecías, yo no. Sé que dijiste que lo hiciste por ellos, por eso yo… te admiro- apenas terminó la oración sus mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo- te admiro y tú me odias, eso es lo que me molesta.

-¿Me admiras?-

-Por favor no me hagas repetirlo.

-Entonces nada es cierto, lo que ocurrió hoy… No lo has planeado.

-No, me enfurecí cuando vi a ese imbécil tratarte de esa manera. Además, creo que tu forma de nadar es… buena- era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

-Rin-chan- dijo halagado. La cabeza de Rei no acababa de procesar aquella conversación pero sintió la necesidad de consolarlo, al fin y al cabo fue él quien confundió las cosas. Lo tomó entre sus brazos rápidamente y lo atrajo hacia sí- Lo siento- El contacto los exaltó a los dos, pronto Rin le devolvió el abrazo-¿Muy vergonzoso? – repuso Rei. Pero Rin no se negó.

-Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo.

-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

La mañana siguiente, Rin pasó por Rei dos horas más temprano. Acordaron practicar juntos durante el verano y, a escondidas del mundo, compartir más de esos abrazos que Rin tanto disfrutaba.

**FIN**

* * *

Nota final: Realmente necesitaba terminar este fic, de lo contrario hubiese quedado flotando en mi computadora y nada más se sabría de él. Me fue difícil elegir en qué dirección ir, pero para ser mi primer RinRei fic estoy satisfecha (son las 3am, ténganme piedad) Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!

_See you next water time!_


End file.
